renegade_colosseumfandomcom-20200214-history
Aries Mu
|-|Gold Cloth= Summary Aries Mu is a Lemurian born Gold Saint that trained under the Pope at the Sanctuary. Mu served the Pope loyally for years until he uncovered the assassination and subsequent impersonation of the Pope by one of the Gold Saints. Leaving the Sanctuary in peace, Mu spent years in solitude with his protege, Kiki, in repairing Cloths. Mu remained neutral in almost all the conflicts up to that point, intervening when Dimension Iapetos attacked him and when the Bronze Saints needed him most. After the Sanctuary plot was uncovered, Mu returned to Sanctuary to guard the Aries Palace and serve Athena as the Aries Saint. Powers and Stats Name: Aries Mu Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: '''13 (Episode G), 20-24 (Classic) '''Classification: Gold Saint, Lemurian Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, 7th & 8th sense user, can adapt to techniques seen or suffered once, atomic manipulation, destruction and restoration, psychokinesis (telekinesis, telepathy and teleportation; works across dimensions, universes and on molecular levels), technopathy, flight, energy manipulation & projection, existence erasure, forcefield & barrier creation, light manipulation, illusion creation, spatial manipulation, dimensional travel, can kill souls, healing (via psychic powers that can stop or delay severe wounds by controlling the blood flow), generation of sunlight into attacks, higher senses to track people over long distances, through dimensions and compensate the loss of physical senses, skilled warrior, blacksmith & alchemist, and resurrection via 8th Sense (has total control of his soul and body in the Realm of Death) Weaknesses: None notable Resistances: Psychokinesis, sensory erasure and extreme temperatures as low as Absolute Zero Aleph: 0 Firepower: Universe level+ (erased Dimension Iapetos’ universe-sized dimension with his Starlight Extinction; created a far larger universe that expanded infinitely via Stardust Revolution which is his ultimate attack; exchanged attacks with Capricorn Camus and Aquarius Shura briefly) Durability: Universe level+ (took attacks from Camus, Shura and Gemini Saga and survived) Lifting Strength: At least Class Stellar Striking Strength: Class Universal+ Range: Standard melee range, universal+ via Cosmo attacks, multiversal/cross-dimensional via psychokinesis Speed: Infinite (scales to end of series Bronze Saints who can enter into the endless Makai dimension from Earth, traverse the Path of the Gods where time and space are in flux as well as the infinity of Elysium and dodge Thanatos' Death Blasts that traversed the entire Underworld and entered Earth to kill Seika; scales to Capricorn Shura's Big Bang feat) Stamina: Extremely High (can fight with other Gold Saints for at least 1000 days; could engage in battles that last for hours without tiring in the slightest) Precision: Infinite Intelligence: Supergenius level (excellent warrior and extremely talented in the Psychic Arts; possesses great knowledge about Cloths and the control of Cosmos; was one of the few Saints who knew about the Pope's true identity) Equipment: Gold Cloth Techniques: *'Crystal Wall:' Mu creates a transparent, glass-like barrier made of psycho-power, between himself and an object. The wall is very durable and has been shown to shield Mu against everything from normal cosmos attacks to poison scent and rebounding the attack back to the enemy with the same strength it was launched. The strength of the wall is dependent on Mu's cosmos level; at 100%, it is nearly unbreakable to almost all but Mu's mentor who taught him the technique, Aries Shion. **'Crystal Net:' A variation of Crystal Wall that creates a spider-web like construct out of psychokinetic power to restrain foes. It is powerful enough to easily restrain Papillon Myu. *'Starlight Extinction:' A technique that allows Mu to send his target to a location of his choosing. He gathers his Cosmo into a cluster of photons which then bombards the target countless times at the speed of light. This technique can send the target anywhere from Hades' castle to out of existence itself. *'Stardust Revolution:' An attack that summons stardust from the stars and galaxies to obliterate an opponent with of hundreds of millions of simultaneous blows. *'Athena Exclamation:' An attack that creates a miniature big bang. Requires the help of three Gold Saints to achieve. Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable |-|God Cloth= Summary After dying in battle alongside his eleven other Gold Saint compatriots to destroy the Wailing Wall of Hades, Aries Mu found himself in another land: Asgard. As a result of this bizarre miracle, Mu finds himself locked in combat with Loki's forces, the God Warriors. To better combat these threats, Mu can now manifest the God Cloth for increased power. Powers and Stats Name: Aries Mu Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: '''13 (Episode G), 20-24 (Classic) '''Classification: Gold Saint, Lemurian, Einherjar Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, 7th & 8th sense user, can adapt to techniques seen or suffered once, atomic manipulation, destruction and restoration, psychokinesis (telekinesis, telepathy and teleportation; works across dimensions, universes and on molecular levels), technopathy, flight, energy manipulation & projection, existence erasure, forcefield & barrier creation, light manipulation, illusion creation, spatial manipulation, dimensional travel, can kill souls, healing (via psychic powers that can stop or delay severe wounds by controlling the blood flow), generation of sunlight into attacks, higher senses to track people over long distances, through dimensions and compensate the loss of physical senses, skilled warrior, blacksmith and alchemist, and resurrection via 8th Sense (has total control of his soul and body in the Realm of Death) Weaknesses: Mu could not manifest the God Cloth for long initially Resistances: Psychokinesis, sensory erasure and extreme temperatures as low as Absolute Zero Aleph: 0 Firepower: Multiverse level (stronger than the God Bronze Saints that defeated Thanatos, Hypnos and Hades, the latter of whom created and maintained at least 3 universes; helped to defeat Loki) Durability: Multiverse level Lifting Strength: At least Class Stellar Striking Strength: Class Immeasurable Range: Standard melee range, at least universal+ via Cosmo attacks, multiversal/cross-dimensional via psychokinesis Speed: Infinite (far faster than his base self) Stamina: Extremely High (can fight with other Gold Saints for at least 1000 days; could engage in battles that last for hours without tiring in the slightest) Precision: Infinite Intelligence: Supergenius level (excellent warrior and extremely talented in the Psychic Arts; possesses great knowledge about Cloths and the control of Cosmos; was one of the few Saints who knew about the Pope's true identity) Equipment: Gold God Cloth Techniques: *'Crystal Wall:' Mu creates a transparent, glass-like barrier made of psycho-power, between himself and an object. The wall is very durable and has been shown to shield Mu against everything from normal cosmos attacks to poison scent and rebounding the attack back to the enemy with the same strength it was launched. The strength of the wall is dependent on Mu's cosmos level; at 100%, it is nearly unbreakable to almost all but Mu's mentor who taught him the technique, Aries Shion. **'Crystal Net:' A variation of Crystal Wall that creates a spider-web like construct out of psychokinetic power to restrain foes. It is powerful enough to easily restrain Papillon Myu. *'Starlight Extinction:' A technique that allows Mu to send his target to a location of his choosing. He gathers his Cosmo into a cluster of photons which then bombards the target countless times at the speed of light. This technique can send the target anywhere from Hades' castle to out of existence itself. *'Stardust Revolution:' An attack that summons stardust from the stars and galaxies to obliterate an opponent with of hundreds of millions of simultaneous blows. *'Athena Exclamation:' An attack that creates a miniature big bang. Requires the help of three Gold Saints to achieve. Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya